Winter Soldier: The New Order
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: En mi ausencia, prendieron fuego al mundo. Ya no había guerra, sino un nuevo orden mundial. Algunas bajas fueron inevitables. Otras...impensables. Y ahora han creado un nuevo mundo. Ejércitos de acero y truenos. Están reescribiendo la historia...pero se olvidaron de mí
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos, lectores de Fanfiction. Primero que todo, quiero agradeceros que os hayáis interesado por esta historia. Ahora, como he puesto en el summary esta historia tendrá lugar después de los acontecimientos de Civil War y el personaje principal será Bucky.**

 **Hace unos días me enteré de la traición de Steve en los comics y me puse a pensar en el Capitán Hydra. Luego se me hizo la pregunta de ¿Qué hubiera sido el mundo si le hubiesen tenido en el 45? Así que mis pensamientos me llevaron a una saga de videojuegos muy querida por mí que es Wolfenstein. En la última entrega, para no hacer mucho spoiler, el protagonista es un miembro de la resistencia contra los nazis que en este mundo terminaron ganando la guerra y se apoderaron de todo.**

 **Por lo que he decidido que podría usar ese mismo argumento y poner a Bucky como el líder de un escuadrón formado por las siguientes superhumanos: Daredevil, Punisher, Spiderman (Saga Amaizing basándome ligeramente en la versión Noire de los cómics), Quicksilver (Saga X-men) Lobezno, Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón.**

 **En el arco argumental de esta historia los protagonistas tendrán que luchar contra el líder supremo de HYDRA que será Steve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Bucky**

 _En mi sueño , huelo a barbacoa. Oigo a los niños, y a un perro. Y veo a alguien. Creo que veo a alguien. Nada de eso es para mí. Lo son los motores rugientes. Estar entre guerreros. Venimos de la noche._

Abro mis ojos y la luz por poco me ciega pero me contengo. Entonces lo veo, a través del cristal y los salientes de acero. Aviones. Ni uno, ni dos ni tampoco tres. Toda una flota a cada extremo conmigo liderando. Por lo que sé deben de ser por lo menos setenta aviones. Me inclino un poco sobre mi asiento y siento al instante el panel de control. Es en ese momento en el que una fuerza opuesta a mí hace que me gire y encuentro el rostro de un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro que lleva un uniforme militar.

-¡Abra los ojos, Barnes! Necesito que vigile esto un rato que voy a orinar.

Mientras Logan me habla, un fuerte ruido invade nuestros oídos. Miró por encima del hombre del sargento y observó que uno de los motores de un avión están ardiendo. Logan maldice y la radio comienza a sonar al momento que el avión y todos los pasajeros caen en el fondo del mar.

-¡Antiaéreo, antiaéreo! ¡Es como navegar a través de un maldito campo de minas!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora no! ¡Es muy pronto, muy pronto! ¡Barnes! Vuelva a la cubierta de vuelo y fije el moto de combustible del motor seis.

Antes de preguntarle al sargento el porqué de esa orden, observo esta vez los motores de nuestro propio avión y encuentro que efectivamente, el motor seis está en llamas. Recorro rápidamente el interior del avión, ahora me arrepiento que nos dieran este avión a nosotros solos, debería estar ayudando a Logan y no aquí buscando herramientas de mierda. Ya tenemos problemas y ni siquiera hemos llegado a Alemania.

Llegó al tubo y sin darme cuenta una pequeña hace que el gas que estaba saliendo se prenda y cree en ese cuartillo en el que yo estaba agachado un infierno de fuego y llamas. Puedo oír a Logan gritando desde la cabina.

-¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Fíjelo ya, joder! ¡Hay miles de litros de combustible en los depósitos! ¡Termine con eso o perderemos toda el ala!

Finalmente consigo hacer una ñapa en el tubo de combustible pero el fuego me alcanza y me empieza a quemar el uniforme. Por suerte es ligero y logro apagarlo antes de que me queme toda la manga.

-¡Muy bien, ya remontamos! ¡Vuelva a la cabina, Barnes!

Regreso a la cabina del copiloto lo más rápido. En cuanto estoy a mitad de camino una explosión se oye y un agujero se hace en el avión. Nada importante, suerte para nosotros. Estos antiaéreos. Vienen del complejo de HYDRA. Al final llego a la cabina y me encuentro a Logan pilotando el avión de forma manual. No digo ni una palabra y me siento. En el momento en el que todo parece tranquilo, los dos miramos al horizonte y nuestra expresión cambia. Soy incapaz de contener una malsonancia en mi siguiente frase.

-¿Pero qué cojones…? ¡Kartoffen!

En un segundo soy capaz de ver en el cielo lo que parece ser un caza alemán. No sería nada raro sino fuera que este vehículo parece moverse tres veces más rápido y con cien veces más potencia de fuego que ha sido capaz de derribar tres bombarderos de una sola ráfaga. No tengo tiempo de que darme sin habla gracias a Logan.

-No pasa nada, James. ¡Suba a la torreta deprisa! ¡Vamos! ¡Apunte bien, y cuidado con los nuestros!

Me deslizo a lo largo de la torreta como si fuera un tobogán. En un segundo estoy en asiento con los mandos de las armas a mi disposición. Esto puede ser divertido.

Comienzo a disparar al instante. El ruido de los cañones es horrible. Posiblemente cuando todo esto haya terminado ya me habré quedado sordo de un oído. Pero a pesar del el pastizal que me va a cobrar el otorrino, el sentimiento de poder mandar a estos bastardos directos al infierno para poder defender a mis hermanos es incomparable. Llevo unos cuantos años en esto pero esto es una de las pocas cosas que aún sigo encontrando excitante. Los ruidos de las tropas me inundan los oídos en vez de los de las armas.

-¡Genial, Buitre Uno! ¡Ha salvado a mi tripulación! ¡Buen espectáculo, Buitre Uno! ¡Ese enemigo ha estado a punto de darme un repaso! ¡Todo recto, va a por vosotros! ¡Dispare, dispare!

Al instante obedezco a ese soldado y miro directo al frente. Lo veo y le empiezo a disparar. El cabrón está muy cerca de mí. Muy cerca, muy cerca. ¡Puede que demasiado cerca! Lo único que fui capaz de ver fueron los restos de la torreta destrozada mientras yo era devuelto de una sacudida a la del copiloto.

 _Otra vez frente a la muerte. Aúlla mi nombre. Hoy no podrá ser. Tengo una guerra que ganar._


End file.
